Confort de Medianoche
by Vordigan
Summary: "Tus estúpidas pesadillas activaron mi thundersentido, no me dejan dormir." - Traducción al español de "Midnight Comfort" de la autora original @Evil trash queen


Estaba justo a su lado cuando pasó. Presencié todo en cámara lenta. Vi la sonrisa macabra que curvaba los labios del villano. Sentí mi corazón palpitar contra mi pecho casi implorando por salir, la adrenalina corría por cada vena de mi sistema circulatorio. Sus manos apretaron el arma y tiró del gatillo. Vi la bala atravesando el aire y mi primer instinto fue protegerme a mí misma, ¡A MÍ MISMA! ¡A MÍ! ¿En qué estaba pensando? me preocupé por mí, no por él, ¡¿qué clase de súper héroe hace eso?! Mis acciones fueron inútiles, cuando subí la mirada para ver el arma atravesar su piel, sólo por un segundo volteó hacia mí, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por última vez... luego lo vi caer al suelo.

Mi otra mitad murió justo frente a mis ojos ¡y no hice nada! pude haber brincado, pude haber sido yo en lugar de él, pero no. Estaba tan impactada, me quedé quieta como el inútil desperdicio de espacio que siempre me consideraré de ahora en adelante. Entré en pánico al ver como la sangre formaba un charco alrededor de su cuerpo, el olor metálico invadía mis fosas nasales, su cara se volvió pálida y ya había perdido mucha sangre como para que hubiera alguna esperanza.

"¡Todo es tu culpa Phoebe!"  
"¡No eres una súper heroína!"  
"Mi pobre bebé..."  
"¡Pudiste salvarlo!"

Las hirientes voces de mi madre, mi padre y mis hermanos hacían eco en mi cabeza. Ellos no estaban aquí, estaba sola pero aún podía escuchar sus palabras de decepción. Levanté la cabeza con todas mis fuerzas, mis piernas temblaban débilmente hasta que no pudieron resistir más y caí al suelo. Nunca había llorado tanto en toda mi vida, mis lágrimas se sentían como ácido que quemaba mis ojos, en poco tiempo, mis sollozos fueron seguidos por fuertes gritos, mi cara estaba roja y cada músculo de mi cuerpo dolía horrorosamente.

"Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando." Seguía repitiendo, como si diciendo eso suficientes veces pudiera hacerlo volver. Esto no se suponía que acabaría así. ¿Puede un gemelo vivir sin el otro? Yo sentía que no podía. Todo mi futuro había quedado destruido.

Estaba incompleta. Había perdido una parte de mí. Nunca podría mirarme en el espejo otra vez porque lo vería a él, mi ADN me maldijo. Nunca pelearé con él por última vez, el simple acto de fingir que nos odiábamos mutuamente, cuando ambos sabíamos que daríamos nuestras vidas por el otro... aunque yo no lo hice, ¡no pude hacerlo! Nunca compartiríamos calidez nuevamente, por nuestra pobre idea del espacio personal. Nunca olería su curiosa, extraña y aun así, agradable fragancia de una mezcla bizarra de papas y colonia. Nunca tendría el simple confort de tener a mi gemelo a mi lado... nunca...

Todo a mi alrededor comenzó a girar, volviéndose más rápido cada segundo, mi cuerpo entumido cayó al suelo justo al lado del cadáver de mi hermano. De repente, todo se volvió negro, ahora estaba cayendo a un abismo negro, traté de gritar pero estaba muy asustada, no pude emitir ningún sonido. Sentí mi cordura abandonarme hasta que...

Un cálido toque aterrizó en mi brazo...

"¡Pheebs...! ¡Phoebe! Por el amor de dios ¡despierta!"

Abrí mis ojos para encontrar mi cuarto en tinieblas, miré alrededor y todo parecía completamente normal, perfectamente bien... el reloj de mi buró indicaba que eran las tres A.M. ¡Estaba aquí! Sentado en la orilla de mi cama, a mi lado. ¡Estaba vivo! Vivo y mirando hacia mí.

"Al fin... sí que tienes el sueño pesado." dijo gruñonamente.

Me quedé mirándolo incrédula y muy agitada, mi sueño se sintió tan real... Puse una mano en mi pecho para sentir mi acelerado corazón. Mi pesada respiración al fin empezaba a calmarse.

"Max..." Juro que quería gritar su nombre y brincar de felicidad, pero de alguna forma estaba tan débil que apenas pude susurrar su nombre.

"Tus estúpidas pesadillas activaron mi thundersentido... no me dejan dormir." Se quejó todo somnoliento. Mientras escuchaba su voz, el dulce y melodioso sonido de su ronca voz... Cubrí mi cara justo antes de que mis lágrimas comenzaran a caer, y ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué estaba llorando. Estaba asustada, aliviada, confundida, emocionada... todo al mismo tiempo.

"Whoa, oye... oye... Pheebs... cálmate..." Dijo suavizando su voz.

Sentí su peso sobre mi cama acercándose hacia mí pero no podía dejar de llorar. Él me abrazó colocándome cerca de su pecho, y poniendo su barbilla en mi cabeza.

"¿Qué es lo que estabas soñando?" Me preguntó hablando más fuerte.

Enterré mi cara en su pecho y lo envolví con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura tan fuerte como pude. Sentía que se iría si no lo sostenía en este momento.

"Tú..." Lloré.  
"¿Qué...?" Se alejó un poco para verme a los ojos.

Moví mi cabeza "nada... solo que..." mi boca tembló, ni siquiera podía encontrar la fuerza para terminar la oración, todos estos sollozos no me dejaban.

"Sólo fue un sueño Phoebe..." Susurró mientras me volvía a abrazar.  
"Moriste..." Le dije, más a mí misma que a él.  
"¿Cómo? Pude ver que estaba muy confundido con lo que le dije."  
"En mi sueño... es lo que pasa, es una pesadilla que tengo de vez en cuando..." Me froté el ojo derecho para evitar mirarlo.

Frunció el ceño reflexivamente. "Eso también me pasa a mí..."

Ahora era mi turno de mirarlo sin poder creerlo. "Tu mueres... y todo es mi culpa... y siempre termino cayendo a un abismo negro..." Continuó hablando.

"... eso es... exactamente lo que sueño..." Lo miré asombrada.

Él miró hacia mí, sonrió cómodamente, y de la nada... hizo lo que nunca imaginé que haría Max Thunderman... me dio un beso en la frente.

"Sólo trata de dormir, ¿sí?" Pasó un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja.

No podía creer este repentino cariño pero no es que me queje. Recuerdo que él solía ser más así cuando éramos niños... pero claro, ser cariñoso a la edad de seis era más como no dejar que otros niños me tocaran cuando jugábamos a "las traes" en la escuela.

Me recostó cuidadosamente en la cama pero dejé caer mi peso en mis brazos para detenerlo. La simple idea de volver a dormir ahora me aterraba. Estaba segura de que la pesadilla volvería otra vez.

Negué con mi cabeza. "No, no quiero." Dije firmemente.

Mi gemelo apartó la mirada. "¿Y qué? ¿Vas a pasar las siguientes cinco horas navegando en Netflix?" Preguntó sarcásticamente.

"... oye... no es mala idea..." Consideré su sugerencia.  
"¡Phoebe!"  
"¡Lo siento! ¡De veras no puedo dormir! Dijiste que también soñaste eso... es horrible y doloroso... Me da miedo volver a dormir..."  
"¡Mañana hay escuela! ¿Acaso Phoebe, la emperatriz de los nerds se va a arriesgar a estar somnolienta y cansada durante clases?" Bromeó juguetonamente, su lado molesto al fin se mostraba otra vez... fácil viene, fácil se va...

Pero tenía razón, los exámenes finales serían pronto y no podía arriesgarme a perderme la explicación de algún tema o algo así. ¡Pero era igual! Si todo lo que haré al dormir será tener pesadillas estaría igual de cansada en la mañana. Aah.

"¿Max...?"  
"¿Qué?"  
"¿Podrías... quedarte... sólo por hoy?" Tomé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para terminar mi pregunta, esto era muy vergonzoso.

Digo, somos hermanos, después de todo... pero eso no hace a un lado el hecho de que aún somos adolescentes y... las hormonas y ya saben... compartir la cama es extraño. Aun así, sabía que la única forma de poder descansar un poco era tenerlo aquí. Y como esperaba, me dio una extraña mirada.

"Olvídalo..." Empecé a decirle con una voz apagada, pero él me interrumpió empujándome al otro lado de la cama, y acostándose en donde yo estaba sentada hace sólo un segundo.

"Aah... bueno, pero sólo hasta que te duermas ¿okay?" Me dijo.

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Me hizo sentir cómoda una vez más, y puso las cobijas sobre mi cabeza.

"Buenas noches..." Murmuré  
"Buenas, que no te piquen los bichos." Me dijo.

No me tomó mucho tiempo volver a dormir, sólo que esta vez, de verdad pude descansar porque esas pesadillas no me perseguían cuando sabía, que una de las personas más importantes para mí en la vida estaba sano y salvo junto a mí.

Desperté la mañana siguiente por el constante sonido de la alarma de mi celular, mamá dice que debemos estar listos a las ocho pero normalmente lo pongo dos horas antes para tener tiempo suficiente para arreglarme. Traté de alcanzarlo para apagarlo, fue cuando me di cuenta de que no podía. De pronto me di cuenta de que tenía un cálido peso envuelto alrededor de mí. Me giré en la cama para encontrar a mi gemelo durmiendo aún, aquí conmigo.

No quería despertarlo así que hice lo mejor que pude para liberarme de su abrazo sin que se diera cuenta... y fallé. Mientras trataba de sentarme, él apretó su brazo alrededor de mí.

"No..." Frunció las cejas quejándose. Lo gracioso es que aún seguía dormido.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que reír. ¿Cómo es que el ringtone de mi alarma siguiera sonando y él no se había despertado?

Traté de agitarlo un poco. "Max... ¡Max!"

"¡No puede probar nada su señoría!" Fue la primera cosa que dijo cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos. Se veía avergonzado cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba.

Negué con la cabeza "Ni siquiera voy a preguntar."

Al fin tomé mi teléfono y lo apagué. Él se sentó también y empezó a estirar sus brazos.

"¿Qué hora es?"  
"Las 6:00 A.M."  
"¡¿Qué?! ¿De veras pones tu alarma a esta hora todos los días?" Sonaba sorprendido.  
"Dhu, ¡necesito tomarme mi tiempo para verme bonita!" Le dije con voz de niña caprichosa.  
"Para mí siempre te ves igual..." Se rascó la cabeza.  
"¡Tomaré eso como un cumplido!" Dije jugando mientras quitaba las cobijas de mis piernas y me levantaba.

Podría jurar que lo oí decir "es porque lo era..." pero probablemente aún sigo medio dormida.

"Aún tengo una hora para dormir, me voy a mi guarida." Me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"¡Espera!" Lo llamé desde la puerta de mi baño, él se giró "gracias por quedarte..." de verdad necesitaba agradecerle por su buena obra del día.

Sonreí un poco y salí de ahí.

Los sueños son raros ¿no? Primero estás escondiéndote de un camello fingiendo que eres una lechuga y cuando te das cuenta... ¡Boom! ¡Eres la esposa de David Tenant! Al menos eso es lo que recuerdo porque de repente fui sacada de mi sueño. Me teletransporté de vuelta a mi habitación a las dos de la mañana para encontrarme con un par de ojos cafés.

"Pheebs..." Me susurró inseguro.  
"¿Eh...? ¿Qué pasa Max?" Estaba somnolienta y apenas me daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.  
"Lo soñé otra vez..."  
"No digas más." Rodée al lado derecho de mi cama para hacer más espacio para él.

En las últimas dos semanas esto se volvió como una ley implícita entre los dos, básicamente, si nuestra pesadilla regresa, sólo vamos a la habitación del otro y dormimos juntos para sentirnos bien. A veces nos encontramos en medio de la sala, se sorprenderían de cuántas veces nos pasa eso, ah bueno, supongo que compartir sueños es sólo otra cosa de gemelos.

Mientras siento su brazo cómodamente a mi alrededor, no me toma mucho tiempo para sentir su calidez. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a esto, es lindo dormir así. Lentamente, cerré mis ojos otra vez.


End file.
